


Hats, Loyalty, Marines, and Smoker

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Smoker has a natural instinct, especially Luffy, he denies this, it involves the Straw Hats', poor Tashigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do it," Smoker says, lighting his cigars, their smoke streaming above him while he takes a puff and his eyes flick to the Marine with the sun beating down on his back, "and I'll kill you."</p>
<p>The shock that follows should be funny, if not for the fact that they're near a den den and that the Straw Hats' has a hand in destroying yet another town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats, Loyalty, Marines, and Smoker

White Chase Smoker is known for being the constant man in charge of dealing with Straw Hat chasing, he leaves the seeing up to Tashigi. He doesn't have time to deal with fools claiming to have spot a lanky teen wearing a straw hat, young and old alike are copying Straw Hat now.

Shaking his head with a sigh and another cigar happens when Straw Hats' mentioned, why does he always get stuck with the crazy ones?

When they got a call that was actually right, Smoker already had his boots on, waiting impatiently for Tashigi.

The reason for this, Tashigi claims, is that he has a sixth sense when it comes to the Straw Hats', the Straw Hat captain in particular. He calls it ridiculous, it's an instinct, he says. She doesn't say anything else, though the smile present on her face is answer enough.

When they arrived at where the Straw Hats' were last sighted, the damage done had Smoker grimacing and doubting his supposed sense.

The damage done wasn't Straw Hat  damage.

When he claimed such, Tashigi looked at him confusion before smiling, while the rest of the men had reasoned that it had to be the Straw Hats' because of all the destruction and clear piracy done to the town.

Now, a smirk settles on Smoker's lips as he surveys the damage a second time, receiving odd looks from the Marines with choruses of: "Sir, are you okay?" which he leaves unanswered, that has Tashigi nagging at him.

It definitely isn't all Straw Hat damage.

Almost like an answer to their unasked question, a large gust of wind followed by pieces of concrete and laughter answers them.

Straw Hat slams into an unlucky enemy, who probably feels as though that they are being hit by something harder than concrete and fiercer than a sea king, judging from their shout of pain.

Smoker has his swords drawn and a challenge on his lips before the Marines standing behind him can guess who the hell it is beating down the poor bastard.

After the battle, the only thing left is a rugged straw hat sitting among the already damaged town. Smoker isn't a comrade or friend of the Straw Hats', but when a fellow Marine approaches the fallen, ragged thing, taunting about how "Straw Hat couldn't save his brother, or his hat!" Even the lowest of man can't stand by and watch.

(That's what Smoker tells himself anyway).

"Do it," Smoker says, lighting his cigars, their smoke streaming above him while he takes a puff and his eyes flick to the Marine with the sun beating down on his back, "and I'll kill you."

The shock that follows should be funny, if not for the fact that they're near a den den and that the Straw Hats' has a hand in destroying yet another town.

The Marine's foot stops mid-step, which would have landed on the ragged old thing with stories in its seams and a promise in the red ring wrapped around it.

Straw Hat must either have instinct or pure dumb luck to show up at the best or worst -depending on who you ask- of times. Because in a blink of an eye, here comes Straw Hat with his elastic hand grabbing the ragged precious thing and plopping it on his head, and flashing a smile with all teeth on display at Smoker.

"Bye Smokey!"

And off he went in a slingshot of rubbery arms, leaving the Marines shell shocked and some cheering for the rubber fool.

White Chase Smoker isn't the Straw Hats' friend or comrade, but even an enemy knows when to respect one another; Straw Hat's proclamations of laughter and Tashigi's smile aside.


End file.
